AS-FallenCity
__TOC__ Map description The Fallen City is a very descriptive name for this map. An updated and reimagined AS-Mazon, It features large abandoned buildings and roads filled with rubbish. Inside this city lies an underground bunker which the attacking team must destroy. The dropship where the team starts landed a few blocks away, so the team must first battle their way through the streets before taking out the rebel base. Objectives * Destroy the Barricade: The first objective requires the attackers to blow up a barricade that's blocking the way. This can be reached by moving up the stair and going through a small tunnel on the left of the street. It's also possible to walk around all the scrap, but that will take longer plus it's more exposed. About 17 rockets should be enough to destroy the barricade. The defending team has Sniper Rifles and a Minigun Turret on a higher ground, which overlooks the road to the attacker's spawnpoints. Attackers can avoid most of these by staying behind the large piles of junk. Defenders can also pick up a nearby Shield Pack and use their Flak Cannon to ambush the attackers near the tunnel. There's also another Minigun Turret above the barricade that can help in stalling the attackers. * Secure Forward Outpost: The road is now clear and the forward outpost is nearby. Just after the barricade the road turns right. The forward outpost can be seen on the left side. Completing this objective will give the attackers a new weapon loadout. The defending team can use a slightly shorter route then the attackers, but only if they spawned at the Minigun Turret above the barricade. The other defenders will have to take the same route as the attackers to try to keep up. There's another Minigun Turret overlooking the other side of the barricade, but, just like the first one, this one can be avoided by the attackers if they walk around the pieces of scrap. * Destroy Gate Lock: After securing the outpost, a big explosions will clear the way to the bunker. There are 2 roads that lead to the bunker: the metal plates leads to a set of train tracks. This road will take the attackers past most of the defenders on the ground. The downside, however, is that an enemy Minigun Turret on the opposite end has a clear view on the entire track. The other road (which is on the ground-level) is more secluded. The Minigun Turret's fire can be avoided most of the times, but this is the road the defending team will be guarding the most. The Gate Locks are fairly weak, but they are slightly difficult to reach, as they're behind the front walls of the bunker. A Gate Lock needs 7 rockets to be destroyed. After the forward outpost has been secured, Sentinels will spawn in the area, which will kill the defenders. Since they respawn at the bunker, the defending team should have enough time to prepare. The Minigun Turret will hold off anyone who takes the tracks. Sniper rifles can be used to frag the attackers from a distance. The Shield Pack and Rocket Launcher will give the defenders a good chance in close combat. * Destroy Command Center: After the doors have been opened the attackers can move to the final objective. Another (automatically opening) door inside the base could stall the attackers a bit, but it shouldn't take them long to reach the final part. There the attackers have to plant explosives on 2 targets: A column on the platform and a crate inside the train. There is an opening in the back of the train that provides a 2nd path between both targets, but it's not much shorter. After the explosives have been placed the countdown begins, followed by a cutscene. The defending team will be waiting for the attackers near the train. The Sniper Rifle and the Shock Rifle are the more interesting weapons in the loadout here. Headshots and shock combo's are most effective for fighting off the attackers in the descending corridor. A combination of Rocket Launchers and explosive barrels will be the best option for fighting off the attackers who've made it past the corridor. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Tips and tricks Offense * Most of the enemy Minigun Turrets can be avoided by using the large pieces of junk as coverage. In a number of cases there are barrels right next to a Minigun Turret. Blowing these up will help the attacker take down the Minigun Turret faster. There are also barrels near some of the attacker's objectives (like the switch on the forward outpost). Destroy these before the defending team does. Defense * The defending team can use the barrels to stall the attackers. They also have better access to Shield Packs. The gate locks are perhaps the easiest to defend due to their positioning. A group of well-stacked defenders should be able to hold of the attackers for a long time. Also remember that the Minigun Turrets can be healed using the Link Gun's alt-fire. Trivia * There's a advertisement in the bunker for "Phil's Bagels", which is a reference to Epic level designer Phil Cole and his obsession for bagels. * According to the official Unreal timeline, the whole event took place in 2219. Gallery AS-FallenCity-BU-1.jpg Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 34 - The Fallen City|Godlike gameplay. External links and references See also